A Hidden Secret
by ilovemyfriends265
Summary: Ani wishes Geric knew the truth about herself, but to reveal it might be dangerous. Should she keep it a secret forever?


The note weighed in her pocket like a thousand stones. The soft handmade paper she bought last market brushed her skin. Every step she took, a new brush passed by, and the constant goose bumps stayed.

_Turn back now_, the wind seemed to whisper. _Later, later, laterrrrrr…._

No. Now was the time, the truth bore Ani down. The truth kept her up late at night listening to the endless thoughts race around her head. The truth kept the children staring, wondering what went on in her head. The truth left a gap between herself and Enna, the one _true_ friend she had. The truth left herself and Geric….

_Geric…._

He must know. The friendship between them had blossomed into more. Ani knew that her secret could be trusted by him. The secret she held to herself confused Geric. She had seen it in his eyes.

His disappointment hurt her. He knew that one thing held them apart, and that was her secret. One particular memory stuck out to her. That memory was one that entered her thoughts every night while she sat wake.

_Geric handed her an apple with a casual grin_

_"Your favorite, right?"_

_Ani laughed then grabbed the apple. She took a huge bite winking at Geric before standing up. _

_Geric's bay horse patiently stood tied to the tree. Ani's pulse rose when seeing the soft majestic horse. She softly laid her hand on his nose and held out the apple. _

_The bay nibbled at her hand and the apple disappeared from view. She sighed and rubbed her hand over his nose. The ache for Falada had not wavered and she often wished to return to the stables to glance at her poor horse. _

_The wind blew the tie of her hat and Ani put her hand on her head. The hat stayed secured like always, but the hair must stay hidden. Ani cherished moments like these. The times she could be herself, or as close as possible without revealing anything, stayed strong in her mind. Geric may not realize how fake their relationship could be, but for now it was fine._

_"Isi?"_

_She turned at the sound of Geric's voice and grabbed another apple from the open basket. "Yes?"_

_He cleared his throat and looked at her. "Last night I realized I don't know much about you. You never explained who your family was or if you had any brothers or sisters. For all I know you could be a fugitive," he added jokingly. _

_Ani's heart froze and the amused grin she once held disappeared. She took a bite and mechanically chewed. She couldn't answer this. To answer would be to lie. It would always be a lie. _

_Geric backtracked "I mean you don't have to answer this or anything. I was just merely curious. I have told you about myself so such I thougth…" he paused slowly then added, "…you're not really a fugitive are you?" _

_"No, I'm not." At least I could answer that. She continued quickly, "Its just I haven't seen my family in awhile," that part was true enough, "and so right now I really don't know what they are like." Close enough to an answer. To end the conversation she playfully said "Can we go riding now?"_

_Geric turned towards her. She knew he knew she wasn't telling the truth. What she had just said was meant to keep the conversation closed. Ani knew how hurt and distant he actually was from the truth. He brushed the disappointment aside and smiled._

_"Sure, lets go riding."_

By now Ani had reached a tree in the field. She took the note out of her pocket and read it one last time.

_Geric_

_By the time you get this I will be gone. I am not who you think I am. I have lied to you and can't bear to do it anymore. We may see each other again, but for now I have to do what it right and talk to the king. I'm so sorry._

Ani looked across the clearing and saw Geric ride up on horseback. He swung off the horse setting the lunch basket down. From there he laid out a blanket and set up the food. He continued to sit looking out for her.

Now was the time. Ani took a deep breath and was about to step out when memories came back to her. Her and Geric laughing at the geese nip at Conrad. The soft breeze that filled in the conversation when nothing was left to say. And the kind gestures that Geric showed to Ani, that no one else did.

She took the note back out one last time and looked at it. Without thinking Ani ripped the note into many pieces. The wind picked it up and twirled the remains around her head as if to say _last chance…_

Ani knew that for now the true could remain unspoken.


End file.
